1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to circuits for electromagnetic (EM) coupling shielding, and more particularly, to a ring structure and circuit elements coupled to the ring structure for EM coupling shielding.
2. Background
Wireless communication technologies and devices (e.g., cellular phones, tablets, laptops, etc.) have grown in popularity and use over the past several years. Increasingly, mobile electronic devices have grown in complexity and now commonly include multiple processors (e.g., baseband processor and application processor) and other resources that allow mobile device users to execute complex and power intensive software applications (e.g., music players, web browsers, video streaming applications, etc.). At the same time, the wireless devices are shrinking in size. The increase in complexity coupled with the reduction in size renders the wireless devices more susceptible to EM coupling from an aggressor circuit.
For example, a wireless device (e.g., a cellular phone or a smartphone) may transmit and receive data for two-way communication with a wireless communication system. The wireless device may include a transmitter for data transmission and a receiver for data reception. For data transmission, the transmitter may modulate a transmit local oscillator (LO) signal with data to obtain a modulated radio frequency (RF) signal, amplify the modulated RF signal to obtain an output RF signal having the desired output power level, and transmit the output RF signal via an antenna to a base station. For data reception, the receiver may obtain a received RF signal via the antenna, amplify and downconvert the received RF signal with a receive LO signal, and process the downconverted signal to recover data sent by the base station.
Due to the reduced dimensions of a wireless device, the various RF circuits for the communication functions described above may be disposed in proximity with each other, and, in some cases, become victim and/or aggressor circuits to each other via EM coupling.